That Wintry Wonderful Christmas Eve
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: Christmas Oneshot: Sequel to That Halloween Night: A Vampire...Nutcracker? And, the Snake King? Wait, isn't it suppose to be the Mouse King? SasXSak


**Sum. Nutcracker Vampire…? And the Snake King…wait isn't it suppose to be the Rat King?** **There's no limit to the surprises...**

**(continuation of _That Halloween Night_)**

**a/n: Kay, so this is a continuation of That Halloween Night, so i suggest you read that before this one, but if not...than eh. I love the story of the Nutcracker so i found that i'd be a cute story for this...:D well, i hope you all have a Merry X-mas and Christmas! This is a gift from me to all of you:D**

* * *

THAT WINTRY WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS EVE…

* * *

"Merry X-mas!"

Sakura stared warily at Ino, "Honestly, why can't you just say Merry Christmas?" asked Sakura.

Ino glared hard at her friend, "Because, it's not Christmas yet!" she scowled, "Duh."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's all in the feeling, Ino. I'll get the message even if it's not the exact date."

Ino shrugged, "Well, I'm sticking to it until it's Christmas, so suck it!" she stuck her tongue out and Sakura had half the mind to chuck snow at her face.

A smile made it's way to her face, "Well, why don't you go and lick a lamp post or something." Ino furrowed her brow and smacked Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura burst out laughing at her friend. Ino blushed feverishly, "I did that _ONCE_! It was an accident! I didn't know!" she muttered.

"Yeah-Yeah. I heard it dozens of times, Ino. You were _'dared' _and someone _'paid' _you to do it. Well, I'll tell you, you also happened to make the newspaper and local news." Sakura extended her gloved hand in the air above them, "_Little Girl Gets Stuck to Lamp Post due to Silly Children Antics_. That was the best picture of you yet!"

Ino sighed loudly, "I was eight!" she whined.

Sakura laughed again, "Yet I will always remember it!"

Ino huffed angrily but than it vanished and she was smiling again. Humming Jingle Bells quietly, "Make sure you open that present soon, okay? It's really great!"

Sakura glanced down at her present. It was elegantly wrapped in Christmas themed paper, it looked nicely done. No small spaces or ruffled corners, the ribbon around it curled and there was even added ripple on the present. Sakura knew immediately that Ino had not wrapped it.

But she didn't mind, the present was still from her, just professionally wrapped. Some people were just natural born gift wrappers…others needed help from those talented people. The present was long length wise and pretty short in width. It reminded Sakura a lot of a Barbie doll case.

She pursed her lips and mentally prayed that Ino didn't buy her a Barbie…Ino was probably the only person Sakura knew that would do so.

"Okay, Ino. I'll make sure to open it a.s.a.p."

Ino smiled brightly, "I know you'll like it!" she cooed with a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mm-hm."

Curiosity was slowly eating her insides every time Ino brought up the contents of the present. Sakura had already felt the kid in her want to rip the present to reveal what was wrapped up when Ino had given her the present.

"_Curiosity killed the cat." _

Sakura smiled softly at the warm voice she had fallen in love with. Bringing the present close to her chest she sighed inwardly.

"_It's all in the spirit…" _Sakura thought back. _"Are you stalking me?" _

Sakura heard Sasuke chuckle and she felt her skin get goose bumps and her heart start to pound in her chest. _"Call it what you want…but yes. I am following you." _

She giggled softly when she heard that and Ino cast a side glance at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Sakura smiled and glanced at her, "Hmm?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Hanging out with Sasuke again?" she asked.

Sakura blushed but it was hard to tell from her already rosy cheeks due to the cold. "Well, yeah. It's our first Christmas together…so naturally."

Ino nodded, "Right…" she glanced at the presents in Sakura's other hand.

Sakura smiled again, "You'll get your present…sorry it's in a bag and not wrapped in pretty paper this year."

Ino squealed, "Ooh, I wonder what it is!" she mused to herself.

Sakura stopped and glanced at her house, pulling Ino's present away from the others she handed her it. It came in a light purple shimmer bag. Very festive in Sakura's opinion, not to mention one of Ino's favorite colors. Ino snatched the present from Sakura's hand and attacked her with a huge.

"Thank you!!" she sighed and smiled, "Merry X-mas!" she cheered. Happily turning on her heel she made to sure to whisper to Sakura.

"Have fun with your Prince."

Sakura blushed and watched as Ino walked away merrily humming to herself Christmas carols along the way. With a smile she turned and nearly slipped, her foot flew from underneath her and her arm flailed out. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that pain would soon ensue.

"I can't leave you alone can I?"

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke holding her up, his hand on her lower back while her bags and gift in his other hand. She smiled gratefully, blushing and making her cheeks even more red. He smirked at her and gently set her on her feet.

"My hero." she mocked and half hugged him. "Thanks. I think that would have been messy…but you know, I'm still not used to you showing up like that…"

Sasuke smirked and pulled her close to him, he bend down and whispered lowly into her ear, "I'm a vampire, remember?"

Sakura snorted, "Remember? How can I _forget_?" Sakura pulled out the house key and opened the door. Pulling her scarf off she turned and smiled at Sasuke who stood right outside the front door. She glanced at him with a confused look.

"_Invite me in." _he thought.

Sakura smiled, she still wasn't use to the fact that he had to be invited in. Old vampire traditions, he couldn't get over them…"I invite you, Sasuke. Come in."

He gave a nod and stepped in, running his hand through his snow damped raven hair. He pulled off his scarf and helped Sakura with hers, not that it was a hard task. But he liked to watch her blush and shiver when his always cold fingers brush her smooth porcelain skin.

The way her heart pumped faster and the sweet song of her blood sang loudly. The scent of her was intoxicating and the constant reminder lingered on his mind that she belonged to him. He marked her…selfishly, yes. But he knew what he wanted and she was it.

He made no mistake…never.

Sakura slid her jacket off, taking the gifts from Sasuke's hands as she slipped off her shoes by the door. Sasuke leaned forward, captured her wrist and pulled her back gently. Sakura laughed lightly as she stumbled back into his arms.

She rested her cheek on his cool muscled chest. She could feel his chin on top of her head and she could feel her heart pound so hard in her chest, it was mad. How was it that he could do that to her? Even the first time she met him, he made her heart erratic.

She heard nothing in return. No heart beat…

Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke smirked as he eyed the room, closing his eyes he dwelled in Sakura's thoughts that came easily to his own mind.

"_Look up." _He thought casually as if speaking.

Sakura pulled away, furrowed her brow and glanced up. Up on the archway, tacked to the ceiling beam, was a leafy green mistletoe with a bright red ribbon tied around the stem. Sakura glanced back at Sasuke, her eyes sparkling and lips curved into a wide smile.

"_You devious vampire…" _She thought back with a smirk.

"_It's all in the spirits…" _Sakura playfully smacked him on the arm for mimicking her.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at her mere tickle of a threat. He brushed Sakura's pink bangs away from her face before sliding his hand down to cup her chin. Tilting her head up towards him, Sakura moved her body closer to his and moved her right hand onto his shoulder.

Her hand slide to the back of his head, her index finger twirling around a strand of raven hair. Sasuke's hand moved passively down her back and laid at the small of her back. He pushed her even closer to his body until he could feel everything she did.

Bringing his head down, he met her lips with his. The kiss was passionate, like they always were. They send Sakura in a state of shock that she couldn't remember who she was when it finished. The way he'd be gentle for a bit and than move forcibly possessive over them.

Sasuke tugged, lapped, and playfully teased her lower lip. It sent a shock through her body, making her heat up all over. He soon claimed her mouth with his tongue and easily won the battle that ensued. But this time, out of _spirit_, he let her _think _she was winning...before making her melt and irrevocably lose.

His hands fiddled idly with the hem of her shirt, inching it up as his hands scrolled lingeringly on her skin. It sent flames licking across her skin and her toes curling at the touch. Her hands snaked down his shoulders and popped the first few buttons of his polo, her hands moved in and around his front chest and neck.

It was like cold ice meeting heat, steaming. Sasuke pulled back gently, Sakura dizzy like stammered for air. Once her breath returned she stared at him with upturned eyes, her heart still hammering away…Sasuke looked down at her with a small smile, not seeming worked up at all.

"That was some…some mistletoe kiss…" she whispered still a bit breathless.

Sasuke nuzzled the top of her head, "Only with a vampire…"

Sakura laughed lightly, "Mm-hmm." she rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers, she lead her vampire into the warm house.

* * *

Sasuke's index finger lightly ran over the red and white colored stockings that hung over the fireplace. The fire was warm and he could feel it, yet it did nothing to keep his skin so. The moment he stepped away, his skin returned to it's normal temperature.

Sakura put her mug of half sipped hot chocolate down, she smiled warmly at Sasuke. He looked so…new to the scene of a Christmas atmosphere…yet so right for it. Feeling her eyes on him, Sasuke glanced at her and smirked back.

He could hear her thoughts easily and her scent was mixed with that of chocolate. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and taste her. He felt so much more human when he did…all that was now known to him was blood…

Sakura smirked as she noticed the small glint in Sasuke's eyes. She knew he had to fight off deep urges and she had to fight off hers, even though hers were easier to over come. Sakura patted the sofa next to her, sitting up so he had more room.

He sat on the sofa and Sakura scooted closer to him. She leaned on his shoulder and turned the volume up on the TV that was currently airing Christmas themed movies all day. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and Sakura smiled.

"So where are your parents?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura glanced up at him, "Hmmm? Oh, they went to some Christmas Eve Party…it's a tradition…" Sakura shrugged and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Tradition? Than shouldn't you be there?" he asked.

Sakura snorted, "Ha! Yeah-right. It's more of their tradition. I always tired to weasel my way out of going! It's soo boring and I grew out of the phase when I did want to go…" Sakura shrugged and smiled, "Besides, I think my time is spent way better here…with you." Sakura blushed lightly and Sasuke smiled down at her.

This time he snorted, "You'd rather be here with a vampire who might start to suck your blood or lose himself to temptation?"

Sakura smiled, "Yep. That's better than a room full of snobby people…" Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, "My parents mingle with high society."

Sasuke nodded, "So, what do they do at these parties? What's it like?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes she tried to paint a picture for him. "It's usually always held at someone's fancy house. With either a living room-or sometimes-even a ball room. They'd have a huge Christmas tree, decorated beautifully. I remember that's one of the main reasons I liked going…anyway, it was huge! All the presents underneath neatly wrapped…It felt like I was small, shrunken and everything and everyone else was giant."

Sakura sighed, "Of course, it was only like that because I was small…when I got older I realized that what I use to think was stupid." Sakura snorted softly, "There'd be other kids as well. When we had dinner it'd be big as well. All the kids had to eat at the kids table, obviously. I didn't like to eat there, all the kids were so snobby towards me. I felt so alone and as I grew, all the boys tried to hit on me."

Sakura shivered, "Another thing that I remembered is the way we all dressed. Flowy dresses that were Christmas themed…men wore nice ties and slacks. Almost suit like and some men did wear suits. After dinner we would dance in the ball room or living room in front of the Christmas tree. I liked that, everyone was so in sync with each other. I had a special knack for dancing at these things. Eggnog was served and after the parents exchanged gifts from their secret Santa's. If we waited patiently, which was mostly me, and stayed awake until midnight. I'd get one of my presents earlier…"

Sakura sighed as she thought about it, "You know, I don't miss it Sasuke. I mean, parts I do but than…the other parts I could have dealt without."

Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's hair, he could see everything she was saying. The tree, the food, the wardrobe. All of it was in his mind, swirling around in his head. Sakura smiled as she turned her attention back to the TV.

Sakura gasped lightly as she realized what was playing, "Oh my god! The Nutcracker…oh, I love that story…" she swooned softly.

Sasuke smirked, standing up and sauntering over to the window. Lifting the curtain he furrowed his brow. Sakura didn't notice the way Sasuke's face turned placid as he stared out the window. Her eyes were glued to the TV screen as she watched the show.

"_Sakura…"_

"_Hmmm?" _she mused back, half interested.

"_There's a blizzard on it's way…" _

Sakura tore her attention away from the TV and stared at Sasuke suddenly. "What?" she asked, Sakura stood on her feet and hurried over to his side. Her fingers pressed against the window gently as she looked out the window. Upturned eyes staring at the sky for some ominous sign of a snow storm.

She furrowed her brow and glanced at Sasuke, "Uh, Sasuke. I don't see anything…what makes you so sure?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked lightly, "Trust me. I can sense it, all the signs are evident."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "My parents will be stuck…" she whispered sadly. "Snowed in…"

Sasuke turned and walked about the room, "I give it about an hour or two before the storm hits. Give them a call." He picked up the phone and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks." she quickly dialed the memorized cell phone number and tapped her foot nervously until she heard her mothers voice.

* * *

Sakura paced the hallway, "Mom! No-I, what? I'm being serious!" Sakura stopped and tapped her foot angrily, "But mom…fine!"

Sakura hung up angrily and chucked the phone back on the headset. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed loudly and threw herself on the couch. She squeezed her eyes shut and finally just shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of anger.

Sasuke didn't have to ask to know what happened. What was said. He heard every word…Sakura sat up, pulling her legs towards her. Wrapping her arms around her legs she leaned her chin on top of her knees, staring sadly at Sasuke.

"She didn't believe me…" She whispered softly, "They think I'm jealous or something! The eggnog has all gone to their heads! And what was I thinking? Calling them with no proof at all of a blizzard? 'Oh, my vampire boyfriend can sense it.' Yeah, they'd trust me even more with that logic!"

Sakura buried her face in her hands and Sasuke pulled her close to him. "Shhh. At least they'll be safe and not driving on the streets if they get snowed in. Everything will turn out, okay? Just relax."

Sakura nodded, cuddling close to Sasuke she turned her attention to the TV.

* * *

Sakura bit her nail as she watched the Nutcracker, she had missed the first showing and managed to scrounge up the DVD she had and played it. It was tradition for her to always watch the Nutcracker on Christmas Eve or Christmas day.

Sasuke watched idly and paid more attention to Sakura. Sakura would hum all the songs quietly and when she thought Sasuke was annoyed with it, though he never was, she hummed the tune in her head. He could still hear her either way, but it amused him. Even now as Sakura pressed the play button for the fourth time that night.

He didn't mind watching it over and over so long as the smile on Sakura's face didn't fade. As the movie started Sakura remembered something and paused it. She got to her feet, idly glancing at the clock, and than under the tree.

She pulled Ino's gift out and eyed it with newfound curiosity. She had forgotten all about the gift after the mistletoe kiss. Sasuke just had that kind of effect on her. She put the present aside and dug around for Sasuke's gift.

Pulling out the small box she blushed lightly as she approached Sasuke. Holding the box behind her back she smiled at him.

She held out he box, "Merry X-mas."

Sasuke smiled, taking the box gently and neatly pulled off the wrapping paper. Sakura bit her lip impatiently.

"I didn't know what to get you exactly…I really don't know what a vampire's preference in gifts are, so I really hope you like it."

Sasuke opened the box to pull out a miniature teddy bear. His face broke into a wide smirk, the little bear was a vampire bear. With a dark little cape and vampire fangs, in it's hands was a heart shaped box. In cursive black letters read, _'For Eternity Together.' _

Sakura studied his face for a while, she pointed at the heart the teddy bear was holding, "There's a gift in there too."

Sasuke noticed that it opened, opening it gently with his fingers, it revealed a bat pendant hung on a chain. It was fairly sized with onyx diamond eyes. He pulled it out and fingered it gingerly. He glanced up at Sakura and smirked.

Leaning forward, he kissed Sakura. Sakura smiled in the kiss and quickly pulled away before she began to forget everything again. Sasuke put the necklace on and glanced down at it.

"I have a gift for you too." he muttered.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? You cheat, you knew I was going to give you an a gift early!" she smiled with a small laugh.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I promise you I stayed out of your head about that. But I was going to give you a gift early but you beat me to it." He glanced at the clock, "I was going to give it to you at Midnight. But now seems fine."

Sasuke handed her a small and long velvet box with a pink and emerald bow on it. Sakura's heart immediately began to pound in her chest. Taking it, she slowly opened the box and gasped at it's contents.

"Oh, Sasuke! It's beautiful!" she pulled the silver charm bracelet out. Looking at the charms already on it. One was a bat, similar to the one she gave him. On the back of it, the date was engraved. The next charm was one of a nutcracker doll, Sakura glanced at him with wonder.

"Ino told me." he answered. Sakura rolled her eyes but nonetheless smiled. The next one was a heart and she furrowed her brows. She had guessed the first charm was of their first time meeting and first Halloween as the second one their first Christmas…but valentine's day was far off.

"_It stands for us. The love that's between us and the way you make my heart seem like it's beating…"_

Sakura smiled at him, "Thank you so much, Sasuke. I'll make sure to keep adding to this charm bracelet." she embraced him and kissed him.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips, chin and than neck. Sakura shivered at the feeling of his lips hovering over his mark. Sasuke pulled back and Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Wait, I still have another gift for you."

Sakura sat up, fixing her shirt with wide eyes again, "Sasuke…I only got you one gift…don't spoil me!"

Sasuke reached down his shirt and pulled another necklace off. It was a dainty silver chain with a ring hanging off the end. Sasuke put it on Sakura before she could object any further.

"I'm not spoiling you…It's special to me and I couldn't think of another person better than you."

Sakura pulled the ring up to examine it. It was meant for a girl the way it was designed. With small, almost unnoticeable gems on the side of the huge one in the center. It was a dark wine color gem, Sakura could see her own eyes peering into it. In the center, in the gem, was a faint symbol. Sakura squinted her eyes and could see what looked like a fan or something.

Sasuke pulled off the ring that was on his index finger, it was much larger but the same. Sakura's face lit up as she noticed.

"They're the same…" she whispered lightly.

Sasuke gave a curt nod, smirking. "All the Uchiha's wore them. It was a symbol and meant that you were of Uchiha blood. That one belonged to my mother…and now it's yours."

Sakura blushed, "Oh-no. Sasuke, I can't take it! What if-what if I lose it or something? It's way too important to you to entrust in me and…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just take it. Hn. You make such a fuss…if it really bothered me I wouldn't be offering." Sakura blushed again, "Besides. This is just another memento that means your mine…maybe not officially. But eventually…"

Sakura smiled, "Like a promise ring…" she whispered. Sasuke gave another nod and Sakura leaned forward, capturing his lips. Sasuke gently put his hand to her chest and pushed her back just as gently.

"You forgot Ino's gift." he pointed to the side.

Sakura blinked and smiled, "Mmkay." She slide off the couch and picked up the neglected gift. Eyeing it firstly she took it in, letting the curiosity take over her senses before ripping off the wrapping paper. Sakura squealed before breaking off into a laughing fit.

Sakura wiped tears away from her face before pulling the doll from it's confines of it's box. Sakura let her fingers run over the wooden nutcracker, her eyes glowing with that childish glow. She shook her head a few times before hugging the wooden Nutcracker.

"Where did she get this?" she mused out loud. She glanced at Sasuke and smiled, "I had one of these when I was small…I liked it back than too…but, we had a Christmas together. It was the year after Ino had gotten stuck to that lamp post." Sakura giggled as she looked at the Nutcracker, "I made the mistake of bringing the past up and, can you believe it, she got mad at me! She tried hard to take him away from me…she even called him ugly! But I didn't believer a word she said, I thought he was _beautiful_."

Sakura's eyes sparkled brightly as she remembered, "Well, she ended up taking my Nutcracker eventually to crack her half of walnuts…seeing the perfect opportunity to exact revenge, she put a marble in his mouth and smashed it. She broke his jaw…and," Sakura looked sad for a moment, "Mother used him as firewood…according to her, he was unfixable."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "Can you believe she'd do this? After all these years…hmm. I'm going to have to thank her…" She sighed and went over to Sasuke's side. Pressing play, she cuddled next to Sasuke with her Nutcracker in her arms.

"Merry X-mas…" she whispered, cutting off into a yawn.

* * *

Sakura stirred lightly when she felt coldness stinging her flesh. It wasn't the good kind of cold that was Sasuke, but like a loneliness kind of cold. The one that was always felt when pulling away from a kiss or getting up after snuggling under a warm blanket.

She heard the chime of the grandfather clock ring loudly. It was midnight…she always hated the fact that it chimed so loudly at night. It was eerie at night…

Another noise suddenly caught her dull senses. Like footsteps, she smiled softly as she turned on the couch. She realized she had fallen asleep, somewhere between the sixth or seventh time round of watching the Nutcracker. She wondered if her parents had returned home and were not snowed in.

She opened her eyes a bit, her vision blurry but she could make someone in front of her. Her lips opened to call out Sasuke's name, she was sure he was still up and about. After all he never slept, apparently Hollywood had gotten some facts about the vampire wrong…

"Girl…get up! Girl…"

Sakura felt herself be shaken before a glass shattered in the background. Her eyes widened as her vision focused more and she realized it wasn't Sasuke. She bolted upright, had someone snuck in?! Sakura glanced around and her eyes landed on a boy, around her age if not older with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that looked so familiar.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Naruto?" she muttered, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she yelled.

"How do you know my name, young maiden?" Sakura furrowed her brow as she stared at him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you trying to pull-"

Naruto leaned forward quickly, putting his hand over her mouth so she stopped her speaking. Sakura's voice became muffled and Sakura groaned angrily, rolling her eyes. Another shatter was heard and Sakura snapped her head to the side.

She glanced back at Naruto who looked worried, slowly he took his hand off of Sakura's mouth. "Naruto, who's here?!" she whispered, her fear accelerating. "Where's Sasuke?" she whispered.

He quickly glanced at her, "Prince Uchiha? You know of his whereabouts?" he asked, his face glowing.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Of course I know-"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked back towards the direction where the crash was heard earlier. Sakura clamped her mouth shut as she tried to listen, now that she really took notice. Naruto was wearing an odd outfit that looked like he belonged in the Military…or something.

He wore a red top suit with white pressed slacks. The top he wore held medals, each a different brand of candies than actual medals. Sakura also noticed that the designs on his uniform mostly held some reference of different candies.

Before Sakura could react, Naruto pulled on her arm and hauled her to her feet. Sakura yelped as he began to lead her away from the living room. Sakura pulled her arm away from him and glared, he spun on his heel.

"Girl are you dumb? The snake army is on it's way! We must retreat!" he hissed.

Sakura glared, "Naruto! I wasn't born yesterday! What are you pulling? Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, "If only I knew…but I am…not pulling anything. We must run if we wish to live. Fight another day." he pulled her arm again and Sakura snatched her arm back.

"Fine. But-" Sakura walked back to the sofa and quickly began searching for her Nutcracker. Pulling the blanket from the couch she heard a hissing noise. She froze as the sound echoed dozens of times over. Her spine was erect as she slowly turned towards the noise.

She fell on her butt as her eyes widened in shock. "Snakes…" she whispered lightly, "There're snakes in the house!" she yelled.

Naruto ran back, glaring, "Girl, are you stupid?!"

Sakura glared at him, "_Naruto_…" she gritted, if she wasn't scared she would have smacked him for a comment like that.

Sakura heard the hissing get louder and she whipped her head around to look. Some random snakes began to suddenly morph into humans, Sakura's breath hitched. She noticed them begin to knock items down, frantically searching for something…some_one_?

The more she heard them hiss, the more the hisses formed and became words. "_Prince…the Prince_…" they hissed. They didn't seem to care, at least for the moment, about Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto knelt down slowly to Sakura, "Girl, we must leave. _Now_." he whispered.

Sakura glanced at him and gave him a nod. "Right after I find my doll." she whispered. She slowly sat on her knees, turning her body she continued to search for her Nutcracker. Pulling the couch pillow aside, she smiled when she found it.

"Found it." she whispered to Naruto. She reached for her Nutcracker but inches before reaching him, it was snatched by a grimy hand. Sakura followed the hand and looked into the yellow beady snake like eyes. An unpleasant shiver ran up and down her spine.

Slowly, the snake man began to lift the doll, taking it all for himself. Sakura glared, a dominate feeling rising inside her. She stood up quickly and took hold of the Nutcracker as well. The snake hissed and Sakura gritted her teeth.

"He's mine!" she yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed quietly, glancing around to see if the other snakes were watching.

Sakura pulled the Nutcracker full from his grasp and stumbled backwards. She held the doll close to her, luckily for her and the doll, it was unscathed. The snake opened it's mouth, revealing it's sharp venomous teeth that only could belong to a snake.

Sakura lifted her arm as a reflex to protect herself. Naruto quickly slide before her, shoving a candy cane looking cane between the snake's mouth. Sakura noticed a pool of blood drench the couch, her eyes traveled to the weapon that was like a candy cane. It was really a candy cane sword, the print red and white while the blade was as sharp as a sword.

Naruto glanced at her, "Run. I'll catch up!" he yelled. Sakura took a few steps backwards, she felt a strange feeling of déjà vu or something.

"My liege…my liege!" they hissed.

Sakura glanced at them in time to see one of the snakes form into a man. With long black hair and pale almost vampire like skin, except no where near as gorgeous. With almost the same beady yellow eyes but with a tinge of red and a lot of malice hidden in them. He wore different clothes, more fancier than the rest of the snakes…more formal? She really couldn't tell…he also wore an almost brand new looking crown.

"_A King…of snakes_?" she thought.

As if the man didn't already look like a female or a mix between the two genders, he had to wear that to confuse her all the more. She saw him smirk and she spun on her heel, still holding her Nutcracker for dear life. She heard the snake mutter a few foreign words…but she didn't stop to ask what they meant.

Sakura heard Naruto yell for her and just as she was about to exit the room entirely, she felt something like a huge electrical shock. Her whole body tensed, screaming with pain she slumped, arching her back as she collapsed to her knees.

Her vision began to blur and suddenly she could see everything around her get bigger. She could faintly hear her Nutcracker clank to the ground and she felt a strong sorrow build up inside her as she collapsed to the ground.

Sakura tried hard to stay awake, but the pain sizzled all over her body. She winced and tried to reach for her Nutcracker that, in her current state, seemed to be glowing. Her attempts failed as she closed her eyes her hand inches away from her prize.

_"Sasuke..."_

"_I got it from here…Sakura." _

* * *

When she came to, she found herself moving. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced around. Everything was…different. She glanced up at who was carrying her and blushed wildly, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Sasuke…"

The raven haired male furrowed his brow but other than that did nothing to acknowledge Sakura. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

"You won't believe the dream I had…"

Sakura's words drifted off when she heard a shot. Her eyes wretched open and she took notice around her. A ways up was what looked like a war or a battle…between toys? No-it was the snakes and-and…soldiers. She blinked several times and glanced up at Sasuke.

He gritted his teeth, mutely scowling. He jumped behind a wall as another gun shot echoed and landed where they were once standing. The wood cracked as a crater formed, as the smoke from the shot dissipated, Sakura took note that in the crater was a black canon ball. Sakura's eyes widened and her grip on Sasuke tightened. How did a canon fit in the house?

Sasuke set Sakura to her feet and pulled away. Glancing around the wall, Sakura watched as Sasuke put his hand on the hilt of his sword…only then did Sakura really take notice of what he was wearing. Almost the exact same outfit as Naruto…but the exact same as her Nutcrackers…

Red jacket with gold trim, white spot less pants with red thin strips down the side of each pant leg. His head adorning a white soldier hat with gold accents and black brim. His buttons and medals didn't look like candy like Naruto's did. He looked so much like a solider, the sword on him looking more lethal than anything.

Sakura slowly extended her arm to reach him, her actions hesitated, as if thinking that if she did it to fast that he would disappear or turn into her beloved Nutcracker…She took a tentative step forward. This surely had to be a dream…right?

"Stay put." muttered Sasuke without so much as a glance to her. Sakura flinched at his curt tone, he never spoke to her in such a manner and she felt a sudden fear. She glanced at the floor and idly glanced at him as he unsheathed his sword and than shuffled around the corner.

Sakura shuffled her feet quickly, pressing herself against the wall, she felt her body curve and fit, almost falling through the wall. She glanced up and nearly screamed. How had everything grown…bigger? This wall wasn't a wall…but her couch, the very one she had slept on that very day.

Placing her hand on her temples she rubbed her head. Surely this all had to be dream…her house had grown! She remembered the pain she felt and her arms trembled lightly from the thought. She had shrunk…slowly her mind began to piece together everything.

Glancing around the corner, Sakura could see the enlarged Christmas tree. All the ornaments huge and the lights much brighter than she last remembered them to be. Sakura could see the battle going on right in front of the tree. Clashing swords and firing guns.

She could easily see the solders that were dressed like Naruto. Sakura even saw Naruto fighting among those random familiar looking soldiers. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she noticed the snake king. She scrunched up her nose at the thought of that.

"_Isn't is suppose to be…the mouse king_?" she thought slowly.

Her eyes quickly traveled around, glancing around for Sasuke. He had to be safe…he just had to. He rushed into battle without so much as an honest word to her…was it possible that-? _No! _Not after…_everything_. Tears threatened in her eyes but the sorrow was soon replaced by sudden rage.

"If that vampire lying…_bastard_ thinks he can just forget about me…than he has another thing coming!" she hissed quietly.

She stomped over to where she spotted him. He lashed out his sword in quick jabbing motions, killing off three snakes around him. He smirked arrogantly, even from their distance, Sakura could faintly see his fangs. Even if he is connected to her Nutcracker…he was still a vampire, right?

Sasuke glared at Sakura suddenly and Sakura froze for a moment. She never could really be mad at him…even now. The eyes, even though they were stern at the moment, were still the ones she had loved. The anger burned in her as he shoved his sword into the wooden ground, stabbing through the already dead snake, making it writhe again before it slowly began to turn an odd color.

"I told you to stay put." he yelled over the noise.

Sakura crossed her arms in a stubborn way, shaking her head angrily. Sakura immediately regretted what she did when she noticed the Snake King appear like magic behind Sasuke. Her arms uncrossed just as fast as her eyes widened, she could feel herself tense up as the King pulled back his own sword to stab Sasuke.

"Watch out!" yelled Sakura loudly.

Sasuke crouched, diving to the left he pulled his sword from the floor and blocked his attack with his sword. Sakura jumped as Sasuke hit the floor, his sword pressing against the Snake Kings. The King took advantage of Sasuke's position, pushing his full weight against Sasuke.

Sakura bit her lip, she had to help Sasuke…but how? The battle around them was still going on and he'd surely see her if she just attacked bluntly. Sakura spotted Naruto, running towards him, she jumped on his back, making him stumble to keep his balance.

"What the hell! Girl, are you dumb?!" he yelled, "That could have _killed_ me! _I_ could have killed you!"

Sakura pulled his hair and Naruto winced, "Just go, Naruto! You can sulk about this all later!" she hissed.

She pointed towards Sasuke and Naruto quickly hiked Sakura further up his back and ran towards them. Sakura wiggled her slippers off her feet, she didn't know why she had suddenly thought about it…she didn't really think about it, but once close enough, Sakura chucked her slipper at the Kings head.

Sakura snapped her fingers with joy, "Straight on!" she cheered.

The Snake King whipped his head around and glared his beady eyes at her. Sakura tensed and Naruto glared at the King. His hand gripped tighter around the sword but before Naruto could do anything, Sasuke regained his posture and thrust the sword into the Snake King's chest.

The king hissed loudly, his back arching and blood running down his chin. Sasuke smirked triumphantly and jumped back, pulling his sword out violently. The king hunched over and fell to his knees, with the little strength he had left, he took hold of his sword and jabbed Sasuke in the shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

Sakura screamed, "Sasuke!" Her hands beat at Naruto to hurry and put her down. Naruto was stunned at first, had she just really said what he thought she did? Naruto placed Sakura on her feet and she ran over to Sasuke.

She could see his once smug expression turn cold and Sakura felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. For moment she thought the cold and terse expression was because of her…but he wasn't even looking at her. Even in his pain, he showed none of it. Sakura quickly knelt down and helped Sasuke, pulling the sword out of his shoulder.

Her hands weren't able to get around the hilt, so she grabbed the embedded sword by the blade. She winced as the blade sliced the palms of her hands. Her blood falling down the blade. Sasuke furrowed his brow, he could easily smell her blood and it made him angry that her blood was spilt.

Even if it wasn't grave…she did it over him. And he was to protect her! Sakura glanced at him, he never once took his eyes off the King. He didn't even look thankful, he looked angry. No thank you twinkle in his eyes or about to tumble from his lips. Not even a little.

It looked like he was about to swear out loud. She turned her worried glance to a hard glare, she wouldn't soon forget about the way he was treating her! But her anger vanished when she felt a hand clasp around her ankle, sending her falling to the ground.

Sasuke dove out and caught Sakura before she hit the wooden floor. Sakura panicked as she stared at the King, his face was…_melting_…

"What…?" she whispered frightened.

Sasuke swung his sword around and cut off the fake King's hand. Sakura screamed and flared her leg out, trying to shake off the hand that still clasp on her ankle. Sasuke picked it off and tossed it aside. Sakura sighed in relief, leaning her full weight on him. She felt his blood run down the side of her arm and she glanced at him.

Sasuke gently shoved Sakura off him, he didn't want to stain her with his blood. Sakura glared at Sasuke and than back at the King. Glancing around, she found that all the snakes were gone, retreating. Sakura wiped her forehead, her home was safe…for the time being.

Sasuke scoffed and spun on his heel. Sheathing his sword he whistled to all the solders that were still alive. Everyone's actions stopped and they glanced at Sasuke. Many of them stood shocked, Sakura could see Naruto's expression especially.

"Move out. We're going back to Kingdom. We will defeat Orochimaru the Snake king…"

Sakura watched as all the soldiers knelt down behind him, "Yes." they all chanted. "Commander."

Sakura stood up, shaking her pajama pants she glanced at Sasuke. She noticed that he glanced over his shoulder by a mere fraction and than back ahead. Sakura furrowed her brows, she knew he could hear everything she thought…he was still Sasuke…

Naruto stood up and glanced at Sakura with a smile. "Your safe now, girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's Sakura…and thanks."

Naruto nodded. "No problem, gir-Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "So…your commander, who is he?" she asked.

Naruto snorted quietly, "Of course…" he muttered quietly, "He's the leader-Commander-of all the Soldiers at the Kingdom…a pretty boy even in our Kingdom."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "And this Snake king…is the ruler?"

Naruto grunted, "Not by choice. See the only reason we came here was because we had a lead to our real King, the true Heir of the Kingdom!" he sighed, "See, our kingdom is in shreds and we soldiers that are loyal to the true heir are secretly, or at least was secretly, following rumors of the real King's survival and location…supposedly far from the land of Leaf, here." Naruto glared when Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to him.

"We didn't figure the Commander would be here too…" he muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really? But he's your-"

"Yeah I know. But he left our troop a while ago to search for the King or something like that. He was sure that he could find him, himself. We stayed behind to protect the Kingdom of Leaf but when we heard that the Snake King was going after the rumors, we had to act."

Sakura gave a nod, "And your King's name is-?"

"You said his name earlier. Sasuke Uchiha." he answered, furrowing his brow a bit. "After his brother mysteriously left the Kingdom, it was all left in his hands…but for some odd reason, after only a year…he…_died_. His advisor was next in line and what do you know? He turns out he has a snake fetish…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? Than why do you think he's still alive?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes glistened, "Because I _know_ Sasuke…" he smirked, "He wouldn't die so easily…and if the Snake King was so threatened as to actually _follow_ the rumors of his existence, we knew something was up."

Sakura nodded slowly and Naruto turned to her, "Come to think of it…you said you knew where Prince Sasuke was…and you called our Commander _Sasuke_." he lowered his tone, "Is that him? I mean, is it really?" His eyes were twinkling with a slight glimmer of hope.

Sakura blinked and glanced at the ground quickly. Should she involve herself? What exactly had Sasuke kept from her…or was this some strange effect from watching the Nutcracker to many times?

"Well…" she began.

"_No, Sakura. Don't tell him…" _

Sakura knew it was from Sasuke and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"_Why not_?" she thought back calmly, "_Can't you see your people are worried and in a difficult predicament_?" she asked softly.

She didn't hear anything else but she held her tongue, "No…I don't know what I was thinking…I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing. Seems like everything so far is a dud. No Sasuke here…" he glanced at the Commander and back to the troop that was trying hard to clean up.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, what exactly was going on? She walked over to him, unsure at first but then gaining confidence. He really seemed important with the way he stood, hands behind his back and his feet shoulder width apart, his back to his soldiers.

Sakura circled him and stood tall in front of him. Her eyes went to his wound and she glanced at him with worry, her hands touched his shoulder and she noticed he winced ever so lightly. If she hadn't been watching him closely, she wouldn't have noticed it.

"Let me clean your wound…" she whispered.

He shook his head softly, "No, it's quite alright. I'm a soldier, I will survive."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Stop acting so tough. Even soldiers have to heal their wounds…"

Sakura placed her hands on the first few buttons but Sasuke pulled away. Sakura stared at him, confused. Sasuke looked away, buttoning the buttons again he sighed. Sakura took a step forward but he shook his head.

"I don't want to taint you with my blood any further…"

Sakura scoffed, "You won't. I'm not bothered by your blood, Sasuke." She smiled softly, "Besides, I want to help you out…"

Sasuke stopped his attempts. Sakura managed to take off his top jacket and she managed to obtain a medical kit. Sakura cleaned the wound, preventing any sort of infection, she was amazed at Sasuke's ability to keep a stoic face. She was always squeamish when her mother would apply the stuff.

Once done, she wrapped the bandage around the wound. Her hands running over his skin lightly, she blushed when she realized she had finished yet was still staring. She looked away fast and smiled.

"All done." she stated.

"Thank you." he muttered and Sakura glanced at him. He wasn't different…he was still the same as she knew him…

She smiled brightly at him, "Yeah, no problem."

Suddenly, Sasuke drew her into a hug. Sakura tensed at first, it was so sudden it sort of startled her. But Sakura eased easily and hugged him back. Burying her face into his shoulder, she clung to him in the simple hug.

"I failed." he murmured.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "How? Sure you didn't kill the Snake King, but you still can! And your reunited with your troop!"

Sasuke snorted softly, "That's not what I meant." _"Your blood was shed…you were wounded…that's what I wanted to prevent."_

Sakura pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I thought if I acted a bit mean, you wouldn't follow me…"

Sakura sighed, "Well…that worked." she muttered sarcastically. She smiled, "Sasuke, it was nothing. If it meant helping you…"

He took her hands and looked at the cuts. Slowly he drew them up to his mouth and began to clean the wound. Sakura blushed wildly at his actions. After a while, he picked up the extra bandages and wrapped each hand. Sakura looked away.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Sakura glanced around and than looked at Sasuke, "Why didn't you tell me you were the Prince?" she asked softly.

His features froze and he looked away, "Hn."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Sasuke, what happened to you?"

He closed his eyes, "I became King after my brother left. I served for a year before Orochimaru betrayed me and the Uchiha line. He made sure no heirs were left so he could gain the throne. He…killed me, so to say."

Sakura gave a nod, "A vampire." she stated.

He glanced at her, "Right." he smirked lightly. _"Smart." _Sakura blushed lightly at the comment.

"He thought I was dead for sure. Only after a year of his reigning, I came back…but no one recognized me. I turned towards the soldiers that were plotting against the King. I had no idea how the rumors started but they all lead back to the point that I, was still alive…I can't quite explain it either, but I left the troop, telling them I was to find him. I hoped that I could somehow return to normal…human normal. It was only when I was lost that I found out Orochimaru put a curse on me to finish me off for good."

Sakura stared at him intently. Her hands clutching onto her pajama pants with anticipation.

"I turned into a doll…" he whispered softly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "My Nutcracker." she whispered and he nodded.

Her mind went numb, if that happened…than what about the Sasuke she knew? The vampire she loved? Her hand went to her chest and found the necklace behind her shirt. Her eyes widened and she frowned at him.

"So…you never met me before…?" she asked lightly, "Just remember me as your _owner_…"

He furrowed his brow, "Yes. I would always watch you. I was safe in your care…"

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes, "So, everything…"

He stared at her confused for a bit. She pulled out the necklace and showed him lightly. Sasuke stared at it and than back at her. His eyes drifted to his own ring and than back at the one on her necklace.

"How'd you get that?" he asked.

Sakura felt the tears fall down her face, "You gave it to me." she whispered and raised her right hand, "And you gave me this too…"

"_Is this a dream_?" she thought to herself hoping with all her might that it was.

He cupped her chin, "I love you." he whispered suddenly. "Even if this is _my_ first time meeting you…" He wiped the tears from her face.

Sakura nuzzled his hand. She knew what he was saying was true…but than what about her first time meeting him? What happened to that?

"Sasuke, I want to help you…" she whispered lightly. Sasuke nodded and helped her stand. Sakura took note that Sasuke swayed a bit and she guessed it was from the lack of blood he consumed and what he lost.

"Have you eat?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I haven't since I became that doll."

Sakura closed the gap between their bodies, pulling her hair away from her neck she outstretched her neck to him.

"Go ahead." she told him.

Sasuke stared, "No, Sakura. I'm okay…"

Sakura took his head and bend him to her neck. "Just…drink." she told him.

There was a pause before Sasuke bit into her neck, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her very close to him.

"_Thank you." _

Sakura could faintly hear the grandfather clock chime that it was one o'clock. Everything became blurry to her and she felt like she was slipping on ice and over an irrevocably cliff. She wanted to open her eyes and cling to her Nutcracker Prince Sasuke…but she couldn't.

She just…fell asleep…

* * *

Sakura bolted up right, she was on the couch…normal sized. She rubbed her eyes, glancing around she noticed her hands were all better. She gasped and looked at the Christmas tree, it was still up and the presents underneath it were still wrapped.

Sakura felt her heart speed up. Patting the areas around her, she frantically searched for her Nutcracker. Her hands landed on a lump underneath her blanket, lifting it up she sighed in relief when she found it was her doll.

She hugged her Nutcracker tightly pulling away she stared sadly at it. "Sasuke…" she shook her doll lightly, "Sasuke, talk to me! Why are you gone?" she asked, "Did you defeat the Snake King? Regain your throne?"

Sakura pulled her doll close to her again, "Why didn't you take me with you?" she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura, your up."

Sakura glanced at her Nutcracker but than looked at the window. Sasuke was standing there, a small smile on his lips. Sakura wiped the tears from her face, Sasuke walked over quickly and wiped the rest of them away.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly worried.

Sakura nodded, hugging him tightly. "Sasuke…I had the weirdest dream!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I know, I went through it with you…" He pointed at his head and Sakura rolled her eyes. Laying back down she glanced at her Nutcracker with a small smile.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura softly on her lips. "Merry Christmas." he whispered softly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows but before she could ask, she heard the front door open. Sakura sat up again and threw off the blankets. She shuffled her feet quickly as she watched her parents enter the house. Sakura smiled brightly, glancing at Sasuke and ran over to her parents and hugged them.

"You guys got home?" she asked happily, "I'm so happy!"

Sakura's mother smiled, "It was a miracle, one moment the roads are blocked off but then the next, the snow was plowed…at least the road to our house was."

Sakura's eyes glistened, "Some sort of miracle alright." She smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas." she told them with a huge smile.

Sakura glanced down at her Nutcracker. Noticing that her Nutcracker was different some how, she found that he wore the bat necklace she had give to Sasuke. Her face softened as she hugged her Nutcracker.

_Merry Christmas_

_

* * *

_

**a/n: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Etc. etc. I hope you enjoyed it and what happened was a mere dream...so that's why it kind of didn't make sense at some parts and what not...i hope it was good! Anyway, i'm planning on making a story sequel for That Halloween Night...so be aware of that:D okay, i hope everything goes well for all you guys! Thanks so much for reading this!**


End file.
